En la habitación de Rossetta
by AndresF
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando Rossetta invita a Ken a su habitación.


Hola, este es un Fanfiction Ken x Rossetta, no es una pareja muy común en Kaleido Star, pero me gusta por alguna razón. Otra cosa, Kaleido Star no me pertenece, no se quién lo hizo (y no me importa), yo solo lo hago por diversión.

Ahora, sin mas preámbulo, el fanfic en cuestión…

_________________________________________________________________________

En la habitación de Rossetta

Ken se encontraba sentado en una heladería local, era jueves y estaba libre, de hecho, estaba libre desde hace varias semanas, las cuales habían sido considerablemente pacíficas y calmadas, sin sobresaltos ni sorpresas, así que Ken se lo estaba tomando todo tranquila y dócilmente. En esos días Ken había descubierto muchos gustos simples que había reprimido en algún momento, como las prolongadas sesiones en las que solamente se quedaba parado frente a la ventana mientras no apartaba los ojos de cielo y dibujaba una sonrisa graciosa en su cara; o cuando meditaba en su cama por horas acerca de todo y nada, o las largas caminatas que daba cuando se sentía con ganas, o mas aún las lecturas de los libros que alguna vez había leído y que, sin embargo, olvidó. Pero muy por encima de de todas estas cosas, Ken disfrutaba simplemente estando sentando, observando a la gente pasar a su lado, los autos que transitaban por la calle, los aviones que surcaban el firmamento, no obstante, había una cosa que lo podía mantener tan ocupado y entretenido que estaba seguro de que podía pasar días enteros haciéndolo sin siquiera bostezar, y eso era observar a Rossetta.

Podía pasar horas observándola, solo observándola. Detallando cada movimiento, cada expresión, la forma en la que su cabello se ondulaba con el viento, le relajaba ver la forma en la que movía los ojos de lado a lado, las manos, escucharla hablar, verla caminar. Pero sin duda una de las cosas que más lo regocijaba era la manera en la que apoyaba su cara sobre una mano al comer, y eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Rossetta, al darse cuenta de la forma en la que Ken la miraba, se ruborizó y se coloco en una posición más convencional.

-No me mires así- Ken rió divertido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ken.

-Es que… me avergüenza que me mires así- dijo ella haciendo su sonrojo mas evidente.

-Pero…- dijo Ken abrazando la mano de Rossetta con la suya –no lo puedo evitar- ambos sonreieron levemente.

-Eres muy hermosa, es imposible que no te vea así- reafirmó Ken apretando un poco mas su mano con la de ella.

Rossetta simplemente le regaló a Ken una de sus radiantes sonrisas, de esas que solo le mostraba a él, y siguió comiendo su helado. Desde que pasaba más tiempo con Ken, a Rossetta se le veía más sonriente y feliz, no eufórica, sino mas alegre, llena de júbilo.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron sus helados y empezaron la caminata de vuelta al complejo residencial del escenario Kaleido. Pasaron minutos antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera a decir algo, había un silencio muy poco común en la ciudad, ningún perro ladraba, ningún niño lloraba, ningún auto pasaba, nada hacía el más mínimo ruido, sin embargo, no era un silencio incómodo, no, era un silencio pasivo y agradable, de manera que ninguno de los dos quería comprometer esa situación a menos que fuera por una buena razón. Ken, aprovechando las circunstancias, posó su brazo encima de los hombros de Rossetta y empezó a acariciar su cuello, ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ken. El siguió acariciándola hasta que decidió romper el silencio y ser el primero en hablar.

-Sabes… realmente me gusta estar contigo- dijo, no sin esfuerzo –disfruto de tu compañía, me hace feliz estar contigo- aseveró.

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo- dijo con un poco mas de soltura –últimamente, pienso mucho en ti, sabes, te extraño mucho cuando no estás cerca- replicó, un poco mas insegura.

A Ken lo tomó desprevenido la confesión, pero inmediatamente recordó que eso era exactamente lo que sucedía cuando ella no estaba cerca: la extrañaba. Sentía un vacío inexplicable en el pecho que lo instaba a querer estar con ella, así que quería, no, no quería, **necesitaba** aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que pueda pasar con ella. De esa manera, ambos siguieron caminando para llegar a casa de Rossetta

_________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente habían llegado a la casa de Rossetta, estaban ambos parados enfrente de la puerta. Rossetta estaba buscando la llave entre sus cosas mientras Ken se deleitaba nuevamente observándola, solo observándola.

-Aquí está- dijo Rossetta con una sonrisa triunfante, volteándose a ver a Ken.

Ken miró a los ojos a Rossetta, ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando _así_ nuevamente. Él por su parte, colocó su mano en la cara de Rossetta y empezó a acariciar su mejilla, ella sonrió y rodeó con sus dos manos la mano de Ken, el cual empezó a acercarse cuidadosamente hacia ella, posando su otra mano en la mejilla libre de Rossetta, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta el punto en el que sus narices se rozan y sus pausadas respiraciones chocan. Se quedaron así unos segundos, disfrutando del calor que cada unos emanaba, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo internamente, hasta que Rossetta empezó a acercarse más y más a Ken en busca de una cosa: sus labios. Fue así como el anhelado momento llegó, ambos labios se unieron. Ken y Rossetta se besaban con frecuencia, pero había algo especial en cada beso que lo hacía único, ningún beso entre ellos era igual al anterior, siempre se volvían más íntimos y apasionados, y este no era la excepción. Ambos se buscaban de manera muy ansiosa y, sin embargo, tan calmada. Para ellos era una especie de ritual místico y obligatorio el hecho de besarse, unir sus lenguas y recorrer la boca del otro con la suya propia.

Luego unos segundos, se separaron, ahora sus respiraciones eran agitadas e irregulares, así que se dieron un tiempo para apaciguarse y normalizar sus respectivas inhalaciones. Luego, un poco más calmado, Ken tomó el hombro de Rossetta y le dijo:

-Bueno… ya me tengo que ir, te veo mañana otra vez… adiós- dijo Ken sonriendo y dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

-Adiós- dijo Rossetta en un tono de voz bajo y con la cabeza gacha.

Ken dio inicio a una lenta caminata hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando escuchó una dulce voz decir algo que no le hubiera pasado por la mente jamás.

-Sabes… no sé… si quieres… puedes pasar un rato a mi casa- habló Rossetta en medio de un esfuerzo monumental.

-¿Ella realmente dijo eso?- se preguntó Ken, pensando que su imaginación le estaba jugando alguna macabra jugarreta.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Rossetta algo inquieta.

-Sí- respondió Ken de la manera mas firme que pudo.

-Perfecto. Me dijo que si ¿pero ahora qué?- se cuestionó Rossetta mentalmente -¿Qué coño vamos ha hacer los dos solos adentro?- maldijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Ken, nuevamente, dio media vuelta, pero esta vez lo hacia con menos seguridad, pues se dirigía hacia la habitación de Rossetta, sí, hacia **su** habitación, ese lugar íntimo y sagrado que no hubiera pensado en usurpar en tan poco tiempo. De alguna manera, era un sueño hecho realidad, estar solo con su novia en una habitación, pero ahora que estaba a punto de vivirlo, tenía miedo, miedo de equivocarse de alguna manera y que eso interfiera luego en su relación con Rossetta. Sea como sea, no había forma evitarlo ahora.

Ya adentro, Rossetta empezó a palpar con sus manos las paredes cercanas en busca del interruptor, que debido a la reinante oscuridad, no podía encontrar. Después unos segundos, Ken presionó el interruptor él mismo, Rossetta le agradeció y rió nerviosamente. Luego, empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala en busca de los demás interruptores.

-Rossetta, voy al baño un segundo- dijo Ken esperando indicaciones por parte de ella.

-Por allá- dijo Rossetta señalando una puerta más allá de la sala. Ken se dirigió rápidamente hacia esa puerta, la abrió y se abalanzó desesperadamente hacia el lavamanos. Abrió la llave y se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara.

-Ok, Ken, no la cagues ¿si? Es sencillo, simplemente sé cauteloso, no la toques demasiado y todo va a estar bien… todo va estar bien- se decía Ken intentando calmarse de alguna forma. Se quedó pensando unos segundos con las manos recargadas en el lavamanos, repitiendo lo último que había dicho, se armó de valor y salió por la puerta mirando hacia todos lados en busca de Rossetta, encontrándola finalmente al ver una melena rojiza detrás de un sofá, que apuntaba directamente hacia un televisor encendido. Al sentir que la observaban, Rossetta se volteó rápidamente y recargó su brazo sobre el espaldar del sofá, posando su cabeza encima del primero.

-Ven, van a pasar una película que quería ver desde hace tiempo- dijo una Rossetta sonriente que instaba a Ken a sentarse al lado de ella.

Ken se caminó hacia el sofá y luego tímidamente se acomodó al lado de Rossetta, aunque dejando unos escasos centímetros entre ambos.

-Vamos, acércate- dijo Rossetta felizmente mientras tomaba a Ken por un brazo y lo atraía hacia ella. Ken, naturalmente, se ruborizó ante la reacción de Rossetta, pero lo hizo aún mas cuando ella inocentemente rodeó con sus dos brazos el de Ken y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio, el cual se limitó a recargar su cabeza encima de la de ella, inhalando el celestial aroma de su cabello.

Así pasaron un largo rato, en esa misma posición, sin embargo, Ken, al sentirse confiado, empezó a acariciar con su mano libre el hombro de Rossetta, mientras que ella, sumida de lleno en la película, se sorprendió al sentir el tacto frío de Ken sobre su piel.

-Tus dedos… están helados- dijo en voz baja.

-Discúlpame- le dijo Ken apartando su mano de ella.

-No… no quites tu mano… me gusta- se apresuró a decir Rossetta, mirando a Ken a la cara. Él solo sonrió y puso su mano donde estaba, reanudando sus caricias.

-Te quiero, Ken- dijo Rossetta con una diminuta y angelical voz, aferrándose aún más al brazo de Ken- te quiero mucho- reafirmó. Él, por otro lado, no podía lo que estaba escuchando, le había dicho que lo quería, él sabía que ella lo quería, pero el hecho de que lo dijera lo había dejado perplejo.

-Yo… yo también te quiero, Rossetta- respondió Ken con una sonrisa genuina en su cara. Luego, tomó con su mano la cara de su amada y la besó en la boca dulcemente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pelo y su cuello suavemente. Ella separó sus brazos de Ken y se arrodilló en frente de este, para hacer mas cómodo el beso, a la vez que ponía ambas manos sobre su cara, sin siquiera separar sus bocas en el proceso.

Tiempo después, ambos se separaron, respirando agitadamente. Rossetta le sonrió a su novio y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión; sus lenguas empezaron a intervenir, moviéndose alrededor de la boca del otro, luchando entre sí y jugueteando con sus paladares. Lentamente, ella se empezó a mover para quedar sentada sobre las piernas de Ken, este último, sin perder tiempo, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de su novia, ella hizo lo mismo con sus brazos, pero alrededor de su cuello, y con sus piernas rodeando la cintura. Finalmente volvieron a separarse, ahora con menos aire que la última vez.

Rossetta sonreía juguetonamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y recobraba su aliento, Ken le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya con su aire de vuelta, Rossetta acarició la cara de Ken y habló.

-Quítate la camisa- dijo mientras quitaba sus manos para no estorbarlo. Ken obedeció sin chistar, mostrándole a Rossetta lo que quería ver, su pecho fuerte y masculino. Esta solo se rió un poco mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos muy delicadamente sobre la piel de su novio. Él simplemente la observaba posar sus manos con curiosidad encima de su tez blanca, y, viendo una buena oportunidad, empezó a mover sus manos cariñosa y lentamente por el torso de su amada, pasando por su ombligo y su pecho, hasta llegar a sus senos. Primero se mantuvo estático encima de ellos, pero luego empezó a acariciarlos con lentitud, moviendo su pulgar de un lado al otro, y al apretar un poco sobre sus pezones, logró algo muy gratificante: la hizo gemir.

-Te gustan ¿no?- habló Rossetta mientras tomaba las manos de Ken y hacía que apretara sus senos.

-Sí- respondió Ken mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Los quieres ver?- interrogó con malicia.

-Si, claro- alegó Ken en medio de una risa nerviosa.

-OK-

Rossetta empezó a levantarse la franelilla que llevaba puesta para dejar al descubierto dos joyas escondidas detrás de un pequeño sostén azabache. Ken los observó por unos cortos segundos, sonrió y empezó a acercar sus manos con mucho cuidado hacia ellos, sin embargo, cuando estaba al borde del contacto, Rossetta lo detuvo.

-Que apresurado, calma que no hay apuro- le dijo tomando sus manos y colocándolas en la espalda, haciendo que Ken desabroche su sostén.

-Ahora sí, haz lo que quieras- lo incitó Rossetta tirando a un lado su prenda y demostrándole sus senos pequeños y esféricos, con unos diminutos pezones erectos por la excitación, que se encontraban rodeados por una aureola que marcaba un minúsculo perímetro alrededor de ellos. Ken, duro como una tabla, los tomó en sus manos y empezó a juguetear con ellos, retozando con sus dedos alrededor de sus pezones, apretándolos y juntándolos unos con otros. Luego, cansado de juegos manuales, rodeó tímidamente con su boca unos de los senos de Rossetta, consiguiendo que ella suspirara profundamente. Al darse cuenta de la reacción de su novia, se animó a continuar, de manera que empezó a mover su lengua alrededor del su pezón, estimulando su aureola mientras que comenzaba a succionar su seno con fuerza, Rossetta gimió en voz alta.

-Tengo una idea, vamos a mi cuarto- dijo Rossetta separando a un Ken no muy a gusto con la idea de detenerse.

Rossetta se levantó y empezó caminar hacia su cuarto, desabotonándose y quitándose el pantalón en el proceso. Ken disfrutaba de un festín visual al contemplar como ella se deshacía de su pantalón azul marino y dejaba a la vista su ropa interior rosada con bordes amarillos, que cubría hasta un poco después de la mitad de sus glúteos, además, recreaba su vista fijándose en la forma en la que estos subían y bajaban a la par de su cadera mientras caminaba.

Finalmente, entró al cuarto y encontró a Rossetta parada al lado de la cama con un dedo en la boca y una sonrisa pícara.

-Acércate- dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Ken se aproximó a su novia y le acarició la cara, luego la tomó en sus manos y la besó tiernamente por unos segundos. Rossetta se separó de Ken bruscamente, él la mira extrañado, pero ella solo le sonríe ampliamente y le suelta el cinturón, para luego desabotonar su pantalón y quitárselo hábilmente –Mucho mejor- fue lo que soltó Rossetta al terminar de despojarlo de su prenda. Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida para Ken, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con la mirada baja y una vasta sonrisa, él, preguntándose que podía estar viendo, bajó la cabeza en busca de lo que tenía a Rossetta tan entretenida, y vaya que lo consiguió.

Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con un enorme bulto en su ropa interior, y una pequeña fracción de su glande asomándose tímidamente encima de su bóxer. Ken se ruborizó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, causando que Rossetta soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo tienes bien duro ¿no?- dijo Rossetta divertida. Ken no respondió.

-¿Lo puedo ver?- Ken no dejaba de sorprenderse de la audacia que demostraba Rossetta en esa situación.

-Si quieres- respondió Ken apenado.

Rossetta se acercó a Ken tomando su ropa interior por la banda elástica y quitándosela suavemente, sin apuros. Una que la desechó, contempló el pene erguido y orgulloso de Ken sostenerse por si solo debido a la excitación. Rossetta no se hizo esperar y tomo el pene en su mano, acariciándolo y frotándolo suave y lentamente de arriba abajo; mientras que con la otra mano recorría mansamente la espalda de Ken. Él, por su parte, a pesar de que no habían hecho mucho, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, estaba demasiado excitado como para eso. Cuando Rossetta empezó a aumentar la velocidad, Ken se abrazó a ella como si se le fuera a ir, poniendo una mano sobre su cuello, y otra sobre su trasero, acariciándolo dulcemente por debajo de la tela.

-Vamos, Rossetta, no pares… sigue- dijo Ken muy agitado. Ella asintió con la cabeza en intensificó su movimiento.

-Ya casi, linda… sigue así- le decía al oído un Ken jadeante.

Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que Ken definitivamente no pudo más y descargó toda su excitación en un orgasmo titánico, liberando todo su contenido en el abdomen de Rossetta. Ken, exhausto y somnoliento, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y habló.

-Lo siento…- se detuvo un segundo para recobrar el aire -no era mi intención acabar encima de ti- replicó avergonzado.

-No importa- respondió Rossetta sonriente, tomando un poco de lo que había alrededor de su ombligo y llevándoselo a la boca –No me molesta- dijo antes de continuar el trabajo, sin detenerse hasta que no quedara rastro. Ken no lo podía creer ¿De verdad Rossetta había hecho lo que él acababa de ver? ¿Por qué se tragó su semen cuando pudo haberlo limpiado? Y algo muy importante ¿Sería la primera vez de Rossetta? Sea lo que sea, estaba seguro de una cosa, lo excitó verla hacer eso.

-Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías ¿si?- dijo Rossetta trayendo de vuelta a Ken, mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa interior y se dirigía a la cama. Ken seguía perplejo ante el descaro que había demostrado Rossetta todo este tiempo, era cuando menos curioso, ella siempre había demostrado ser un poco tímida (al menos con él), dulce y agradable, no es que le disgustara la forma en la que se comportaba ahora, solo lo sorprendía.

-¡Ken! Ven conmigo- repitió Rossetta con una voz intencionadamente alta, haciendo que Ken volviera en sí una vez más.

-¿Me estás escuchado?- expresó ella un poco extrañada.

-Si, si, claro- le respondió Ken mientras se acercaba a la ahora acostada Rossetta –Ven- le sonrió a su novia mientras la tomaba por las piernas y la atraía hacia él, dejando su sexo y sus piernas abiertas al borde de la cama. Ken se dio un momento para contemplar con detalle lo que tenía enfrente: una vagina juvenil prácticamente desprovista de vellos púbicos, sin embargo, le llamó la atención el hecho de que los que sí estaban, eran de un profundo color rojizo, Ken se limitó a sonreír en silencio al hacer el descubrimiento.

-¿Qué tanto vez ahí abajo?- dijo Rossetta en medio de una sonrisa.

-Tus vellos… son rojos- replicó Ken. Rossetta se rió abiertamente ante su ocurrencia.

-¿Y cómo los esperabas? ¿Verdes?- ahora era Ken el que reía –Y no es que no me lo esperara… pero tus vellos son rubios- recordó Rossetta ahora que Ken había abierto el tema.

-Ya, ya- se defendió Ken antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar en la negrura del cuarto. Ahora que lo pensaba, las tinieblas que los rodeaban le recordaron lo tarde que debía, de hecho, empezando a sacar cuentas, debían ser al menos las 11-12 de la noche. A la mierda, que importaba la hora que fuese, estaba con Rossetta, y se acabó.

Nuevamente, Ken se había perdido en sus pensamientos en medio del trabajo. Rápidamente, intento disimular su descuido y volvió a lo que lo ocupaba: la entrepierna de su novia. Lentamente, empezó a dejar una fina estela de besos alrededor de ese añorado monte de Venus, escuchando con deleite los gemidos que Rossetta soltaba con cada contacto. Continuó así por unos momentos, sin embargo, se empezó a aventurar más hacia sus labios vaginales a medida que proseguía con su labor, al entrar en contacto con dicha zona, Rossetta dejó salir un gemido un poco mas sonoro que los anteriores, Ken, fascinado, empezó a introducir su lengua en lo profundo de su intimidad, logrando únicamente gemidos mas ruidosos. Así que decidió hacerlo aún mas interesante, pasó su lengua de abajo a arriba y al llegar al tope, jugueteó con su clítoris unos segundos y bajo de nuevo, para repetir el proceso. Rossetta, por su parte, no había sentido tanto placer en su vida y estaba al borde del clímax.

-Ken...- intentaba hablar una Rossetta demasiado jadeante –no te detengas… sigue… no pares- logró decir. Ken acataba perfectamente las instrucciones, continuando con su tarea eficazmente hasta lograr que tuviera un orgasmo memorable, lo cual logró pocos segundos después. Rossetta derramó todo lo que había en su interior sobre la boca de Ken, el cual lo ingirió sin el menor desagrado.

-Así me gusta… buen chico- bromeó Rossetta al recostarse sobre la almohada, mientras la daba pequeñas palmadas con la mano, incitando a Ken a que se colocara a su lado. Él se acercó a ella, acostándose de lado mirando hacia ella, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

-Eres muy hermosa- dejó salir Ken casi involuntariamente cuando empezaba a mimar el estómago de Rossetta con su mano. Ken se quedó mirándola a los ojos por largos minutos con una extensa sonrisa en la cara, jugueteando con la piel de su torso y dándole pequeños y cariñosos besos, acompañados de diminutas risas mutuas.

Poco más de media hora después, con las fuerzas y la excitación de vuelta, Ken y Rossetta se encontraban en medio de algo que los podía marcar como pareja.

-¿Estás totalmente segura?- interrogó Ken acostado y un poco incrédulo.

-Si, muy segura. Tengo mucho tiempo pensando en que hagamos esto ¿entiendes?- le respondió Rossetta, que se encontraba sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre los muslos de Ken.

-Bueno, si tú quieres- concluyó Ken resignado.

-Bien- habló Rossetta mientras tomaba el pene de Ken y se acomodaba para sentarse encima de él. Así, con una mano sostenía el miembro de su amor, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la cama. Además, Ken había levantado el torso y se había apoyado en un brazo, para poder tener su cara junto a la de ella.

Y ahí estaban, en la primera experiencia sexual de ambos, intentando que Rossetta pudiera por fin sentarse cómodamente encima de Ken.

-Ten cuidado, no te apresures- dijo Ken tomando con su mano la cadera de ella, alentándola a que lo hiciera despacio y sin apuros.

Cuando había empezado a entrar, Rossetta empezó a dibujar una expresión de dolor en su cara, Ken, aterrorizado, entró en pánico y se empezó a desesperar.

-¿Estás segura de que vas bien?- preguntó acompañado de una respiración entrecortada.

-Si, tranquilo- confesó intentando calmar a su novio, e intentando resistir el dolor.

-¡Ya!- casi gritó Rossetta al darse cuenta de que por fin había conseguido que el pene de Ken entrara completamente –Ahora, acuéstate- ordenó imperativa empujando a Ken hacia la cama.

Rossetta empezó a moverse torpemente de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro hasta conseguir una posición idónea –Ya sé- pensó dándose cuenta de que no estaba muy cómoda en ninguna posición, así que se empezó a mover y guió a Ken para que invirtieran lugares, pero esta vez ambos acostados –Ok, ya podemos empezar- le dijo Rossetta a su novio.

Ken entendió a lo que se refería y comenzó mover se cadera de adelante hacia atrás de manera lenta, para paulatinamente empezar a aumentar la velocidad. Rossetta gemía y sonreía cuando Ken la complacía al introducirlo hasta que ya no podía más, para luego sacarlo hasta que el glande estuviera casi afuera. Estuvieron largos minutos así, la única razón por la cual no continuaron fue Rossetta, que tenía mucho tiempo al borde del orgasmo y no podía más.

-Ken, por favor, hazme acabar… ahora- suplicó Rossetta.

-Como quieras- obedeció Ken, su eterno sirviente.

Ken empezó a acelerar rápidamente sus movimientos de cadera, sabía que el clímax estaba cerca.

-Sigue, mas rápido, mas duro, vamos, sigue- imploraba Rossetta a Ken. Y el obedecía.

Y por fin llegó, un orgasmo mutuo mas intenso de lo que ellos hubieran podido imaginar. Se quedaron así un largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera a decir algo, un poco porque estaban exhaustos, y un poco porque no querían arruinar el magnífico silencio que se vivía en la habitación. Finalmente, comprendieron que decir algo no traería nada bueno, así que simplemente callaron y durmieron.

_________________________________________________________________________

Al otro día mientras desayunaban…

-¡¿Lo hiciste con Ken?!- alzó la voz Mía, Sora se atragantó, a Sarah los ojos se le abrieron como platos y Anna escupió lo que se estaban tomando.

-Sí- dijo Rossetta sin pudor.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó Anna.

-Porque quise- respondió en seco.

-¿Cuándo?- continuó Sora intentando con dificultad pasar la comida a través de su garganta.

-No sé si ayer en la noche u hoy en la madrugada, estaba oscuro- intentó recordar Rossetta.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo fue montar a "Huesitos Ken"?- preguntó Mía con una sonrisa en su cara, Anna soltó una pequeña carcajada. Rossetta por otro lado, estaba más ras roja que un tomate.

-Se sintió… bien… muy bien… no… fue mejor de lo que yo pensaba- ahora sí que estaba sonrojada.

-Y bien… ¿Qué posición hicieron?- prosiguió Mía con una sonrisa mas visible.

-¡Mía! ¿Qué pasa contigo?- alzó la voz Sora, muy avergonzada.

-Creo fue sólo el misionero- confesó Rossetta apenada.

-¡Que aburridos son ustedes!- bufó Mía.

-Discúlpame, Sra. Tengo Las Tetas Enormes Y Lo Puedo Hacer Con Cualquier Hombre Cuando Me Entran Ganas- se escudó Rossetta fingiendo enojo. Mía se rió ante la ocurrencia.

-Solo una pregunta Rossetta ¿lo piensas hacer de nuevo?- indagó Sora con un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos.

-Si, pronto… muy pronto-

_________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que le haya gustado, si les gustó (y si no les gusto también), háganmelo saber en los reviews.


End file.
